


Undercover

by abraxos_is_toothless



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gang AU, Swearing, Violence, aelin and friends are the biggest gang in london, but it might be mild, the cadre are undercover agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_is_toothless/pseuds/abraxos_is_toothless
Summary: Aelin is a gang leader of London. Rowan and the Cadre are agents going undercover to take down the ring. Old problems arise while Rowan and his partners are torn between two worlds. It was meant to be a simple and easy job wasn’t it?
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 85
Kudos: 117





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> have not decided on an update day for this so bare with me as Surprises is ongoing alongside this:) also it's short I know but as I said, it's the prologue.
> 
> I’ll give warnings as I go along but for now, there’s just a few swears in this.

Rowan took a seat behind his desk after handing each member of his team their own stack of files, this was one of their biggest assignments they’d ever been given. Clearly they were all as shocked as he was since Fenrys spoke up;

“We’re seriously doing this? They want us to take down the biggest gang in London? This has been tried many, many times Ro, it’s always backfired.”

Lorcan, his second, scoffed at that “You forget who we are Fen. We’ve never failed an assignment before, and I refuse to let us start now.”

Half of London was owned by one Celaena Sardothien and her merry band of followers were known throughout the city as the ‘Assassins’. No one knew her real name of course, but her inner circle would though and that’s where Rowan wanted himself and his men to be within at least two months and he wanted to have torn apart their whole operation within six.

Connall was the next to speak, brow furrowed and face full of confusion “Our aliases have our own names on. Did they mess that up?”

“No, we’re going in with our own names but if they’re searched, it will come up with false information. I wish we were using something different; however, the last agents to go under fucked up and used the wrong name in front of people. He blew the whole mission so we have to be extra cautious this time boys.”

At this rate, he and he Cadre, some awful name someone had given them, would be doing everything in this goddamn agency. It seemed like everyone had forgotten every ounce of training they’d be give. Fucking useless, the lot of them. Vaughan was still sitting silently, reading and contemplating. Rowan knew that from now until they had to start their mission, Vaughan would study those files until he’d absorbed everything in that clever mind of his, tucking away weak points and weird little bits of information that seemed pointless but could be of use when in a dire situation.

This is why their team worked. He was the leader that made the hard decisions and kept them all safe out in the field. Lorcan was their muscle, would be the first to fight and defend, and would take a bullet for each of them in an instant. The twins were sneaky and cunning, the brains behind their most complicated plans. And then there was Gavriel, who had known Rowan since he was young, was there for advice and counsel, but had the combined talents of them all. Gavriel, the man who had now gone utterly still where he sat. Rowan knew the reason ever since he himself had read the files. Vaughan would soon realise, being the only other person who knew the secret, but he would not tell the others.

“Do you have any other questions?”

Four of them shook their head, Gavriel still did not move.

“Get your ugly faces out of my fucking sight then. You have three days to get yourselves sorted and then we’re out. Gav, stay here for minute please.”

He waited for the click of the door closing before he started speaking again, making sure that they could not be heard.

“You saw the file then I see.”

Gavriel nodded before bracing his elbows on his knees and putting his face in his hands.

“I know this is difficult, but I need you on this Gav. I need you by my side for this.”

The man who’d raised him after his father died, his role model, looked so broken it physically hurt Rowan to have to do this to him. Gavriel lifted his face from his hand and stood, back straight and head high.

“You’ll have no problems Ro, I swear it.”

“Good. You’re dismissed.”

The golden haired man bent his head in acknowledgment and turned to leave but just before he reached the door, Rowan spoke again.

“Aedion, he looks just like you. And with the nickname ‘Wolf of the North’ he’s definitely your son. I wish things could have been different for you, truly.”

Gavriel smiled, a soft and sad smile before whispering gently, “Yeah, me too.” And then he was gone.

Rowan turned back towards the open files on his desk and picked up the photo of ‘Celaena’ and smirked. She was just a spoiled brat given too much power that she thought made her untouchable. He would infiltrate that ring and her inner circle, he’d get close and then he’d tear her apart, destroying everything she loved.

The bitch would have no idea what hit her and Rowan could not wait to see her face when he put her in cuffs.

_Your reign is over, Sardothien._


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to go up Friday but my laptop turned up late but from now on I'm hoping the update schedule will be a Thursday/Friday:)  
> Warnings: Swearing and brief mentions of violence. I'll update these as the story progresses.

Aelin couldn’t help but grin from as she watched her family bicker amongst themselves. They were in the house they all used for small gatherings including family dinner and movie night or for when they were waiting for new recruits to arrive, such as now. She was sat at the edge of the room in her window seat where she could see every exit and could have her eyes on every person in the room. Manon and Dorian were sparring in the middle of the room, neither one of them managing to keep the other down for very long before they were at each other’s throats once more. Aedion and Lysandra were curled up on the loveseat together, the dark haired girl giggling at whatever her cousin had just whispered in her ear, which in turn made Aelin want to smile and gag at the same time. Elide was cleaning her gun as she sat on the floor between Ren’s legs as he braided the girls hair. And last but not least, Chaol was currently fussing over a pregnant Yrene who would bat his hands away and kept threatening to poison him if he didn’t stop.

The last group of muscle they had hired turned out to be undercovers that Aedion convinced her should be left alive, unfortunately, not to mention that they were absolutely fucking useless considering their backgrounds. This time around, Aelin allowed Elide to do the search because the girl was not only capable of killing a man twice her size in under a minute; she was also the biggest nerd and hacker amongst them. Her second in command had pulled through, and when she came to Aelin a few days ago to show her the files, she was told she could have whatever new knives she wanted for such an amazing find. The smaller girl had grinned that awful grin which even terrified Manon sometimes.

Everyone was on alert in a second at the sound of the doorbell and had moved into place by time it had stopped ringing through the house. Aelin was now seated behind her desk with her feet up and hands folded across her stomach.

Celaena Sardothien was present now.

The others were spread about the room, her cousin to her right and Elide to her left, while Lysandra went to greet the new recruits. It would have been Yrene once upon a time, but Celaena refused to let her when she told everyone about the baby. That was their one rule. You do not harm a child. And the gods fucking help you if you do.

Lys came back into the room and wiggled her brows at Celaena before moving to stand beside Ren at the back as five very tall, tanned and muscled men came through just behind her. The first to enter was the man she knew to be one Rowan Whitehorn, sporting an incredibly bored look, much like his second. Lorcan Salvaterre was right on his heels, followed closely by the rest of this little band of misfits. The twins, Fenrys and Connall, she remembered, were the only one with smiles on their faces. Mischievous was a correct description. Vaughan was quiet and looked quite shy on the outside, but she knew he was calculating and planning as he scanned the room and the people inside of it. The last to enter was Gavriel. She hadn’t noticed before, you can’t ever see things in photos, but as he stood before her now in the flesh, there was a familiarity about him that she couldn’t place exactly.

Celaena smirked, making an obvious show of looking them up and down as she spoke, “Gentlemen, welcome. It’s so lovely to finally meet you all.”

They all gave a short bow of their heads with a muttered “Miss Sardothien”.

Manon snorted at that and was promptly glared at when it didn’t go unnoticed by the men before her. The witch rolled her eyes and went back to looking at her nails as if she was entirely uninterested, yet she was the complete opposite.

“Please boys, ignore the formalities. You may call me Celaena,” each of them were clearly about to nod once more but she continued before they could, “if you can survive one little test.”

oOoOo

Rowan was now regretting this whole assignment. Sardothien was an entitled brat that clearly thought this whole thing was a god damned game. She was nineteen years old and had somehow inherited Rhoe Galathynius' empire. It would have made sense to go to Ashryver, being one of the only living relatives Rhoe had left. The whole thing was absurd if you asked him and he couldn’t wait until he and the Cadre had taken everything apart piece by piece.

He wouldn’t let her know how he felt so through gritted teeth he asked, “A test, Miss Sardothien?”

Celaena stood and walked around to the other side of her desk and leaned back against it, still smiling. Rowan didn’t think that he liked that smile which quite clearly said trouble was brewing.

“Yes Whitehorn, a test. Am I not allowed to test people who wish to work for me as I see fit?”

Fucking hell, if this carried on then the mission would be over faster than they expected because he had killed her. “Of course you are. I apologise if I made it sound otherwise.”

He received nothing other than a raised brow and quick once over.

_Bitch._

“As I was saying before I was interrupted, if you pass this little test, you’re all hired. If not, well, you won’t be suited here.”

Holding back an eye roll at something as childish as a test, he conceded, “What test ma’am?”

“See how polite this one is Havilliard, why have you never called me ‘ma’am’?” she called out to one Dorian Havilliard, who Rowan knew to be Celaena’s mercy killer. He had the unfortunate job of killing one of their members if any of their injuries were too severe to treat. No matter what business they may be in, he felt for the man and hoped he’d never have to do such a thing for one of his own. He banished the thought when he heard Dorian scoff before her Royal Highness continued.

“If your second here can last at least five minutes in a sparring match against my own second, we have a deal.”

Lorcan, ever one to prove he was better than most, agreed before Rowan could say anything and that time he did roll his eyes.

“Done.” He sneered as he turned to the right of the woman to face Aedion and beckoned for him to come forward. Within seconds of that display the whole room began laughing and more importantly, Blackbeak full on cackled as she noticed their shocked faces. He realised why when a strong feminine voice full of mockery and laughter said;

“I’m over here _sweetheart_.”

He turned to see Elide Lochan in all her tiny glory, giving his second a smile that even sent shivers down his own spine. There wasn’t much about her in the file they had, just that she was an excellent techy and had disposed of her own Uncle after he tried to sell her off into some underground prostitution ring over in France. No wonder she was second in command when she was so inconspicuous. He should have guessed.

Rowan had barely any time to process the information before she moved faster than he could blink, landing a powerful left hook to Lorcan’s jaw which resulted in his ass meeting the floor.

oOoOo

Having a woman hand him his ass should not have turned Lorcan on, but by the gods it did.

She was a feisty little fireball and Lorcan hadn’t had such a tiring workout since that day six years ago when Whitehorn had nearly killed him and beat him black and blue. He had been an angry, hateful mess after the accident and no one could out last that icy rage for very long. So he had endured it full force until the silver haired had broken down in his arms.

Sardothien did indeed call time after what were a very long five minutes and the two of them were left panting and sweaty in the middle of the room, gazes locked. Lorcan wished it was a different activity that had left them that way.

_Enough Salvaterre, you’re here to take them down. No fucking the enemy._

“I’m impressed. Nobody ever lasts even two against Elide, not even the Wolf over there.” The bitch queen jerked her thumb over her shoulder to where Ashryver was standing, who simply flipped her off. Many would have been killed by their bosses for such behaviour, but apparently everything worked differently here.

This was going to be difficult.

“Ren you shit stain, show them to their rooms. You’ll be on the first floor along with Manon, Dorian, Lys and Aedion. They’re very loud lovers so I hope you brought ear plugs with you.” She said it with a smile and wiggled her fingers in goodbye as they were ushered out of the room by a man with a scar on his face. Just before the door closed, Lorcan saw the swagger facade drop as Celaena fussed over her second, worry written on her face as she turned the dark haired woman’s face this way and that way.

Each individual room was pointed out to them by Ren as they passed, he didn’t look too happy to be given the job though. The twins were in the room closest to the stairs, next to them was Vaughan and Gavriel and then himself on his own followed by Rowan’s own closest to the next flight of stairs up. They stopped outside of Rowan’s room before they were allowed to disperse and were given a few ground rules as if they were dogs.

“Boss says you can use the ground floor as you wish; watch a movie, read a book or whatever. You are not to go up to the second floor with permission from Lochan or the Boss herself. Most of us have our own houses so we won’t all be here twenty for hours. The only permanent ones for now will be the Boss, Lochan, the Westfalls and myself. Any questions?”

They all shook their heads which was apparently deemed acceptable.

“Good. Take the day to get yourselves situated; we’re all having dinner at seven, if you can call it that. Don’t be late.”

He nodded before disappearing back down the stairs and Rowan addressed them now that they were alone.

“Get unpacked and sorted. I want you mingling to your heart’s content tonight, the faster they trust us, the faster their empire falls. Understood?”

They each murmured a “Yes Sir” before walking back to their own respective rooms and Fenrys and Connall went to the stairs to go get their bags from the car. Just before he could turn the handle to his room, he stopped when Rowan spoke again, all seriousness and a stern look.

“Oh and Lorcan? Keep your fucking dick out of tiny, short tempered ladies please. I will not allow us to fail because your hormones led you astray.”

Vaughan chuckled under his breath while Gavriel just shook his head, the twins already out of hearing distance, thank fuck.

A woman had never messed with his morals before and he certainly wasn’t going to let such a thing happen this time.

_Not now and not ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed my baby Badass Elide and Horny Lorcan;)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh so this was meant to go up yesterday but a gal has gotta work sometimes. Enjoy my loves:)   
> Warnings: Swearing, violence and mentions of sex. I’ll update these as the story progresses.

The dinner had gone nicely, Aelin thought. The newbies had fit in quite well surprisingly and after what seemed to be a game of twenty questions, they were joining in on the chaos. They were all now in the main room, drinking and playing cards while she and Lysandra sat on the floor sharing chocolate cake between them. And of course, because they knew nothing, there was judgment from said newbies.

“Very sorry to interrupt ma’am, but, are you really going to eat all of that?” It was Connall who’d asked, while his twin smacked him over the back of the head.

“Seriously Con, you don’t ask ladies such questions. I apologise for his idiotic mouth ma’am.”

Aelin didn’t want to put on the mask of Celaena tonight, she wanted to relax and they wouldn’t be able to connect the nickname and so she said, “I told you none of that when your giant over there passed the test,” jerking her thumb over her shoulder where she knew Salvaterre to be sat, “please, call me Ace.”

The whole room went quiet as soon as the words had left her mouth, Lys’ fork stopped halfway to her mouth and raised a single dark eyebrow and Aedion’s eyes had gone wide. She knew why it had stunned everyone of course, but tonight she just wanted to be with her family. Manon was the first to speak up from where she was draped across Dorian’s lap, her fingers tangled in his dark hair.

“You never let anyone call you that this early, what gives?” it was a lazy drawl, as if she thought Aelin had some sort of scheme behind it, but for once she wasn’t planning anything.

“I find I quite like this lot, there’s something different about ‘em. And yes, dear Connall, it’s only three slices between us.”

There was a snort somewhere and she turned her head to see Elide staring at her, a single eyebrow raised. “’Only three slices’ she says. The two of you have been sharing most of that cake throughout the day. I expect you to be in the ring tomorrow Ace, maybe you and Manon can go for a round, you haven’t in a while.”

Chaol, Dorian and Aedion all spoke at once then.

“Absolutely fucking not!”

“Not happening Lochan.”

“Elide have you lost your mind?”

Aelin only noticed the outburst was because she and Manon were both giving each other the same feral grin, which the other girl soon turned into a glare when she glared down at Dorian, who visibly gulped. “Is there a problem with Ace and I sparring, love?” Dorian nervously laughed and shook his head.

“No, baby. You’re a delight in the ring.” Manon simply rolled her eyes and leaned in for a chaste and shockingly mild kiss for the couple.

The confusion was evident on Gavriel’s face, speaking up for possibly the fourth time since dinner started- he seemed quite content in watching others enjoy themselves but Aelin noticed his eyes always settled on her cousin after a while. She let a smirk slip free as he asked, “What’s so bad about them sparring together?”

Aedion was the one to answer and the man gave all his attention as if he was the most wonderful person in the world. Interesting.

“They don’t spar like normal people would, they fight rough and dirty. Last time knives were involved and Manon was left with a scar across her shoulder and Aelin ended up with a dislocation.”

Manon chuckled darkly and Aelin scoffed. They were all so dramatic.

“I’ll go a round with you, if you’d like?” It was Rowan who offered and Aelin found herself quite excited at the thought, seeing as Fenrys had said he’d trained the twins on everything they knew, well almost everything as Lorcan had trained them alongside him. His fellow comrades however, didn’t seem as happy, in fact they looked incredibly cautious, Lorcan obviously the most cautious of them all as he was now sat ramrod straight in his chair.

“But you haven’t trained against anyone sinc-” Rowan cut Lorcan off, shoulders tense and a dark glint in those pretty green eyes.

“I know exactly how long it has been.” He relaxed somewhat as he focused back on her once more and Aelin was suddenly curious to know what had happened. “We don’t have to of course but I’d be willing if you’d like a partner.”

“Tomorrow morning, seven sharp. Training room as you know is on this floor, I’ll meet you there.”

He simply lowered his head in a nod before turning to talk to Vaughan but his knuckles were white where he was clenching his glass. Something bad, then.

“Well, now that the fuss is over, can a girl tend to her chocolate cravings without question?”

All nodded except for Lysandra, who Aelin now noticed had eaten most of the cake during that little discussion.

_Bitch._

oOoOo

Rowan didn’t sleep that night, bombarded with memories of the past. He’d always remember, always feel the pain, he knew that but it fucking sucked. He didn’t need to be told by Lorcan that he’d not trained with another since that day six years ago. There was no forgetting that day everything went to hell and that he’d nearly killed Lorcan because of it- at sixteen years old he had no idea how strong he was, but they soon found out. It was stupid of him to push himself to do what he was not ready for but then he remembered Celaena, or ‘Ace’ as she’d asked to be called in private, was their mission, their target and so if she was hurt it didn’t matter. It also gave him the chance to figure out weak spots and how good she was at defending herself if in the end it came to a fight rather than surrender.

Now he was sat in the stupid fucking training room with little to no sleep and a simmering rage left over from the awful images he was provided by his brain. It was large room with lots of weights, a few workout machines and what looked to be knife throwing targets. Most likely for the tiny hell beast who Lorcan clearly fancied. He wasn’t the only here and was accompanied by Fen, Gav, Lorcan, Aedion, Manon, Dorian, Elide and finally the bitch princess herself. Celaena, who was dressed in very short, shorts and a goddamn sports bra, was having her hands wrapped in tape by Aedion while Manon braided her hair back while he watched from the other side of the room, hands fully wrapped and doing the usual stretches he did when he would practice alone. Seriously, did she have to spar practically naked? If she was any other girl and he’d seen her like that, it would be incredibly difficult to fight the urge to pin her against the wall and fuck her senseless. He was pulled from the utterly disgusting fantasy by the sound of footsteps to his left. Rowan didn’t need to look up to know that Lorcan and sidled up next him and with an exhausted sigh asked, “Yes, Lorcan?”

“I know you hate it when people ask you if you’re sure about something, but are you sure about this? I can make up some kind of excuse.”

He knew this was coming, had been dreading the bastard conversation since he’d volunteered himself. They were the only two on the opposite side of the room so no one could hear him when he replied, “Yes, I’m fine. The bitch will think I’m weak or some other stupid shit and we need to win her trust, all of their trust and so I am going to do this.”

“Ro, you’ve refused all of us when we offered over the years. You and I have been best friends since we were kids and I don’t want to see you like you were that day ever again, so I’m asking one more time. Are you absolutely sure you can do this?” Lorcan never spoke gently to him and Rowan was grateful, he didn’t want pity.

“I’m sure. This conversation is over.” He pulled himself to stand when he realised everyone was waiting and walked to the middle of the room where the little makeshift sparring square was. Both his people and hers, although they were all considered hers now unfortunately, were spread out around them as he stepped into the square. There was not time to brace himself because all of a sudden she had landed a very powerful left hook and rammed her foot into his abdomen causing him to stumble. He brought his hand up to wipe the back of it across his mouth and found blood there when he pulled it away.

He laughed then and returned the favour full force but instead of a foot to the abdomen he used his fist watching as Celaena allowed herself to drop to one knee, only one. From that advantage point she took his legs out from under him and had him on his back, but he rolled before she could pin him and pushed himself back up. When they were standing again she smirked before running at him and from there it was blow after blow after blow. All that rage that was simmering just below the surface from last night rose up again and made him ruthless. When he finally had her pinned on her back wrists bound, Rowan thought she might give up but he was wrong. She went pliant underneath him and then her leg was around his hip and pulled him down to grind herself against him. He’d not been with anyone in a very, very long time and so the feeling shocked him so much his grip went slack, giving her the opportunity to get him into a headlock and his limbs trapped in awkward angles. With his free hand he tapped repeatedly and Celaena let go of him, walking over to Aedion who handed her a small towel and a bottle of water waiting for her. Fenrys came over, pulling him to his feet and patting his shoulder, muttering in a low voice, “Better luck next time, ey mate?”

It was repulsive to think his hormones betrayed him for that fucking privileged nobody, but he couldn’t show the disgust or the hate and so he simply said, “You really do play dirty woman.”

There was a laugh, a coy laugh like a lover would and then she tossed a cold bottle of water at him.

“I’ve got to say Whitehorn; I didn’t picture you as a man that would let the wrong head make decisions for him.”

_Play your part, no matter how horrible it is. You’ve endured worse._

He took a deep breath before he smirked back at her, making a show of running his eyes over the length of her body. “When one is trapped between the thighs of someone of your beauty Ace, such things are hard to control.”

Her cheeks were redder now and it was hard to tell if she was blushing or if it was from exertion. Part of him hoped it was her blushing as that would provide him an opening to get close to her, but wouldn’t have to go so far as actually sleeping with her. He shivered at the thought. Rowan saw that she was clearly about to retort with something snarky when a phone started ringing. Everyone stopped as Elide, who was now at her boss’s side, pulled a phone from her back pocket and began to speak.

“This is Lochan.” There was no emotion on her face and there wasn’t any way of telling what the other person was saying on the other end before she handed the phone over to Celaena. There was a mask in place when he looked back at her and suddenly he felt like he knew the reason for the nickname she was given. Yes everyone throughout London called her little followers “Assassins” but it was she who was given the title of “Assassin Queen”.

“Speak, now.” Everyone in the room was staring at her waiting but she acted like they didn’t even exist.

“Is anyone hurt?” He could only detect a faint sense of worry in her tone but then there was an awful snarl on her face which meant that this was not going to be good at all.

“By the time I get there Chaol,” mystery of the caller solved then “your wife better be safely tucked into bed and resting, and those little fuckers better be secure.” She hung up, if there was a reply from the other man, it was cut off half way through. Dorian was the first to speak up, fear in his voice.

“What happened to Chaol and Yrene boss?”

“Some little fuckwits somehow managed to track them and broke in. Clearly they have someone almost as good as Elide, as they got past her systems but must have done so from somewhere else. Yrene has a few scrapes and bruises but she held her own, took two of them out. Chaol has three unconscious and tied up. Get your shit together, we move out in ten.” No one had a chance to move before Lochan piped up.

“There’s only one person in London that even comes close to my skills boss, and you know that.” Elide spoke smoothly and it felt as if this was a topic that had been brought up before. The tiny spitfire continued, her eyes tracking her friend and boss, and that’s when he noticed Celaena’s fists were clenched, knuckles white. “He was spared once, because I knew what it would do to you but now he’s crossed a line.”

“And when we catch him, no one touches him except for Chaol and myself. Are we clear?”

They all gave an obedient ‘yes boss’ and watched as she left, not speaking to anyone further. Lorcan beat him to the unspoken question, trying to clear up the confusion. Rowan couldn’t think of anything from the files and backgrounds they were all given.

“Who is this mystery man who is complicit in trying to have a pregnant woman killed?” Rowan tried not to flinch at the memories the words triggered and turned to look at Aedion, who gave a sigh before answering;

**_“Sam Cortland.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your lovely feedback is appreciated:)<3


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a new chap! Got a little bit dark in this one? I mean not extremely but there are subtle hints to things. 
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, violence and there is torture in this- it’s not descriptive but fair warning. I’ll update these as the story progresses.

The house was wrecked. A total shit show. Pictures had fallen from the walls, broken glass vases were scattered across the floor and when Aelin stepped into the hall fully, there was blood spattered in various places. There was a crunch under her boot as she made for the stairs and looking down she was standing on a photo. It was the day Chaol and Yrene had told everyone about the baby; Chaol had taken it, everyone surrounding his wife with faces full of joy and happy tears. The rage that she had managed to tamper came back to the surface as she shouted, “Chaol!”

“Up here boss!”

Before she went to them she addressed the rest of the group, “Lochan, Salvaterre, Blackbeak and the Twins, I want the house checked from top to bottom. Nothing goes overlooked. The rest of you are with me.”

She was taking the stairs two at a time before anyone even had a chance to respond, but they would do what was asked of them. Walking through the door to the master bedroom, part of Aelin wanted to cry at the sight, but she held herself in check. Yrene was sat in bed, leaning against the headboard, small cuts on her cheek and her eye was beginning to bruise but what got to Aelin the most was the shaking of the other woman’s hands, which were covered in blood. When Yrene saw them in the doorway she gave a small smile, trying to show that she was alright. “Hey, the cavalry's here.”

“Are you both alright?” It was Dorian who asked but Aelin didn’t berate him for overstepping, his best friend’s home was attacked and she was surprised he hadn’t lost his shit yet.

Chaol answered while gently cleaning off his wife’s hands. “We’re okay, Dor,” the man being addressed let out a relieved sigh at the words, “Yrene is just a little shaken up.”

Aelin knew why, gods how she knew. The first time you ever end a life, it takes something from you that you can never get back, leaving a dark spot on your soul that haunts you from then onwards. But if she could get her to talk about it, help Yrene justify why she had to do it, why it was the only choice she could make in that moment, then it might take away some of the guilt. “Chaol said you took two of them out.” She watched as the woman breathed in and out a few times before she made eye contact.

“I’m sorry boss. You always want them alive when things like this happen but they had me cornered and they said things about the baby. They were, they were goi-” She stopped talking as she let out a choked sob, her hands moving to hold her swollen stomach where that little miracle was growing. Before Aelin could say that it didn’t matter, that she was proud, that Yrene did what she had to protect her family, Gavriel’s low voice sounded from behind her.

“If you’d like, I can check everything with the baby is alright, Mrs. Westfall. I’m very well trained and I assume you have things I can use. Unless of course, you’d like to take her to a hospital, Ma’am?” Aelin couldn’t take her to a hospital this time, not with the cuts and bruises, it would start raising questions and she didn’t have the time to threaten a bunch of prying doctors.

“Thank you, we’ll get her back to the house first, we have our own little infirmary. Get your stuff packed, you’ll be at the big house until further notice. Now, where are the three that were left alive?”

If people wanted to start going after her family, then they were going to have to deal with the consequences.

oOoOo

Sometimes, people always told the story where there were two wolves living inside of you, fighting with each other. Rowan had never really believed in the bullshit until now, watching Sardothien circle three men menacingly, knife in one hand and a gun in the other, as if she was debating which she’d prefer. The agent in him was screaming at him to stop this, arrest her now, but the other was laughing like the devil, telling him that they deserved it for going after a pregnant woman, a child. But all he could do was watch and listen as the smile on her face grew into something quite sickening.

“You see boys, you clearly know who I am as you’re in the home of two of my people, but clearly you underestimated what you were up against.” Her voice was cold and dead as if she didn’t have any emotions, as if she wasn’t even a fucking person. The only people in the room were Sardothien, Lochan, Blackbeak, Havilliard and himself. The house had been checked and there was nothing for them to find. Blackbeak had a manic grin on her face, same as her boss, like she couldn’t wait to get her hands on the pieces of shit, Havilliard was quietly seething on Rowan’s left side but as for Lochan, there was a mask she’d put on since they left and hour earlier and it hadn’t broken once. He’d never outwardly show it, but secretly part of him was terrified of them all.

“All you have to do is tell me everything I want to know and I’ll let you live.” Rowan assessed the three men tied to the chair before him, looking for any tells about them, when the one on the right caught his eye. Built the same as he and Lorcan, you’d think the man wouldn’t have been taken captive so easily. He was the only one glaring daggers into Celaena’s skull with a slight curl to his lip, and his fingers were twitching as though he was desperate to feel a weapon in his hands. Looks like someone held a grudge, which meant he had more information than the other two would and if there was a bigger mind behind all of this, then he was probably the most trusted. Praying that he wouldn’t put his foot in it this early into the mission, he risked speaking up.

“That one boss,” he nodded his head in the direction of his chosen target, “he doesn’t seem to like you very much whereas the other two look like they’re about to piss in their pants from you just being in the room. I wager he’s got something of interest for you.” The long feared Assassin Queen eyed him slowly, a fire in her turquoise eyes that he’d never seen before, and then turned to look at the raging man in the chair. A condescending laugh left her and recognition flashed across her face.

“I know you. You’re one of Arobynn’s little bitches. So that answers my question as to who sent you. But why you in particular? You always were useless and disobedient, I mean, how many times were disciplined for still touching even after you were told no?” Blackbeak went deathly still at the insinuation, which clearly meant there was quite a dark back-story there. Rowan knew the name, Arobynn Hamel was the man Celaena worked for before she managed to become the most feared woman in London, the man who had ‘owned’ her, or so he liked to believe. If it really was him behind this then it could escalate into a gang war quite quickly, hindering Rowan and the Cadre’s mission severely. It wouldn’t be awful he supposed, killing two birds with one stone and all that. He came back to himself when the man spat on Sardothien’s boots.

“And you were always the favourite, you ungrateful little wench. He gave you everything and you turned your back on him in an instant. Could have reigned over London side by side, but you couldn’t see what was right in front of you.” Rowan watched as she tensed up but only for a second before her body eased, that sadistic smile never left her face though. There was nothing in their files at the agency about such a relationship between the two, but he knew Arobynn liked to take in kids off the streets from a young age, grooming them to be his loyal little followers. Celaena was the same background as all of his men, so what made her so special?

Celaena moved around the chair to stand behind the three of them, the two who hadn’t spoken had closed their eyes as the trembling of their bodies increased. She tucked the gun back into the holster on her thigh before bringing the knife up to the man’s cheek, “I don’t like to ask things more than once, so, you’re going to tell me what he wants right now and save yourself a world of pain.”

“Go to hell, whore.”

“Your choice, I suppose.”

And so she dug that blade into the skin of his cheek and dragged downwards; Rowan watched as he screamed and jerked in the chair, trying to pull himself away from the blade. When all he did was sit there panting when she asked for information again, her blade moved just to the side of the previous cut and dragged down once more. It felt as though he stood in that room for hours, watching her maim a man’s face but could have only been thirty minutes. With four slices through each cheek, two through one eyebrow, Celaena was now prepared to slice part of an ear off when one of the others started shouting. “Stop, stop, stop! I’ll tell you anything just please, I can’t take the screams anymore.” Even as the words were said, she still sliced off the top of the other one’s ear.

The man that had tried to stop everything started outwardly sobbing and spewing out information as if he had no control. “He wants you back you fucking bitch! Arobynn wants you to come home, so he’s going to do everything to make you, but if you come back willingly everyone one you care about won’t have to die.”

Celaena was feral now, slicing the man in front of her one more time before moving back into their lines of vision. “Who disarmed the alarms?”

They each exchanged a look but said, at least, until she made to go back in again with the knife. “Cortland! Cortland took them out but we don’t know where he is, no one ever knows where he is except the boss.”

“Anything else you can tell me, boys?” They shook their heads desperately, pulling on their restraints.

“Very well, we’re done here. Blackbeack,” the white haired woman stepped forward, “do what you want with them, but be discreet.”

“It would be my pleasure, boss.” A knife was already twirling in her fingers of one hand an-

Oh god, those were fucking pliers in the other. Rowan didn’t even see where she had gotten them from.

All of them started protesting, squirming in their chairs, yelling every profanity they knew. “You lying bastard! You said that if we told you then we could go free.”

Lochan and Havilliard were already out of the door, and Rowan was holding it open, gritting his teeth at the fact he was about to allow three murders to go without doing anything. Celaena didn’t even look back as she sauntered to the door, “You’re all rapists, abusers and traffickers and you really thought I’d let you live. I hope the devil has fun with your sorry carcasses.”

When they were back out in the hall, both of the Westfalls were coming down the stairs and Celaena ordered Gav, Lorcan, Aedion and Lochan to escort them back to the house, just as the screams started from behind them. He and his men flinched at the brutality but there was no reaction from any of the others.

Rowan wanted to hate what was happening in that room, but knowing who those men were and what they had done, he found that he didn’t care.

Like he said, two wolves and one body, but right now his bad wolf was winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is welcome as you all know:)


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my fabourites so I hope ypu enjoy it! A bit of development between Aelin and Rowan in this one:))

Manon didn’t come back until late in the evening, a blank and dead mask across her face. There were still remnants of blood on her hands and on her clothes, as if she liked having it there, and liked seeing it. Dorian was on his feet in an instant, moving to her side but he didn’t touch, just letting his hands hover until she nodded in consent. They disappeared up the stairs not long after and Aelin didn’t bother to go and talk to them, she’d find out what she needed in the morning. Gavriel had checked over Yrene as soon as they’d got back, clearing both mother and baby to be just fine. Everyone had let out a collective sigh of relief at the words. The twins had taken over from there, not letting Yrene out of their sight, Fenrys making joke after joke to try and distract her while Connall followed her around the house, fluffing pillows, getting her drinks and hitting Fenrys over the back of the head when he said something rude.

Aelin had sent Elide and Lysandra of to Ren’s- Lorcan offering to go along with them just in case, something she snorted at because he clearly liked to ogle her second -, asking them to gather all of the latest intel on that fucking bastard Arobynn and anything they could find on Cortland. _Sam_. She had loved him, once upon a time, and she had thought he’d loved her but that had all gone to shit hadn’t it. It took her a while after, to admit that she was wrong about him, that he hadn’t cared at all. And now, now, he was helping that sadistic prick, knowing exactly what he wants from Aelin, just like he’d known all of those years ago. He’d pay, by her hand; she’d make him pay for what he had done and was likely yet to do.

She had left everyone to their own devices and had come outside to sit in the stupid garden swing Lys had forced them to get years ago. It must have been about an hour since she’d come outside, everything now dark and the sky clear enough to look at the stars, when Aelin heard the slide of the door and she looked up to see Whitehorn stepping outside. He really was a beautiful man and the sight of him always made her mouth dry. He had a tattoo along the left side of his face, and when they’d been sparring that morning, she’d found it flowed down his neck to the left side of his chest and down his left arm. Aelin had enjoyed their fight immensely, watching him all sweaty and bare chested, calculating pine green eyes tracking her every move. When she’d brought their hips together, she hadn’t expected him to falter like that, nor had she expected to feel a certain part of him to react to the touch. Perhaps that little fact would benefit her; after all, just one time couldn’t hurt, could it?

She came back into herself when the swing shifted and he sat beside her; there was an irritating tingly sensation between her legs, causing her to cross them over as she turned her head to look at the man. “Is there something that I can help you with, Whitehorn?”

He looked her over from top to bottom, noticing her now crossed legs and how she rubbed her thighs together, and smirked when their eyes met once more. Looked like someone was very sure of himself wasn’t he? “No, ma’am, just checking everything was alright. You have been out here for quite a while.”

She rolled her eyes, knowing it was most likely Aedion who’d sent him out here. Her cousin always checked on her when she did this, coming outside to clear her head and gather her thoughts, but she bit his head off every time. “Yes, I’m fine. And what did I say about the ‘ma’am’ business?”

He laughed lightly and Aelin felt something flutter in her stomach when he followed it with a whispered, “My apologies, Ace.” She felt her face heat up and so she tipped her head back, focusing on the stars and looking for shapes so he wouldn’t see. Suddenly the swing started to sway and she squeaked a little, internally cursing herself. She was meant to be feared by everyone, not acting like a sissy girl. Whitehorn laughed again and she couldn’t help meeting his gaze once more, watching him lean back, one arm over the back of the swing and his fingers just grazed her shoulder. God, it was ridiculous how much she wished it was more than just a light touch, that they were touching everywhere, preferably without clothes on.

“If we’re going to be insistent on the names thing, then please, call me Rowan.” Fuck, his voice. It was low and soft and she started imaging what it would feel like if he spoke against her skin. Aelin dragged in a deep breath and ignored how shaky it was when she let go of it to answer.

“If that’s what you want, then Rowan it is. May I ask you something?”

He nodded once, just a dip of his chin. “When we left the Westfall’s earlier and left Manon with the scumbags, your guys looked a little sick but you, you barely even flinched. I would have thought in our line of work, one gets used to the death part.”

She watched as a cold mask settled over his face; that light hearted smile gone and eyes turned vacant. Now she wished she hadn’t said anything. “You had said it in that room yourself, they were rapists, abusers and traffickers. They also thought about killing a pregnant woman, a child. They got what was coming to them in my opinion.”

Humming, she tilted her head from side to side slightly before saying, “Valid point, but then your comrades would agree with you. So I’m thinking that something has affected you more than them, yes?” Rowan’s face turned from blank to furious at the question and he swore under his breath, getting up from the swing and shoving his hands into his pockets, keeping his back to her. As much as she wanted to know the story, to know why he had reacted as he did, she found that she couldn’t help wanting to comfort him. “Hey look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry and you don’t have to tell me.”

One of his hands came up to push through his hair before he rubbed his face, and then he twisted back to face her, now looking a little sad and sighed. “You really want to know?”

Aelin thought he was going to storm off inside, not actually spill secrets. Safe to say she was very intrigued now.

oOoOo

Rowan felt like someone was tearing his heart through his chest as he watched Ace. Watched as she stood too, walking to his side slowly and tilting her head back to look at him, smiling gently as she nodded. Fuck she looked amazing, her haired piled on top of her head with a few wayward strands caressing her cheeks. Her turquoise eyes glinted in the moonlight and looked like they were sparkling. She was fucking magnificent and he sure as hell should not be thinking of her like that. He pushed all thoughts of her to the back of his mind as he began telling his story, the story that changed his life forever.

“I had been best friends with this girl since I was little. Her name was Lyria. We grew up together, we did absolutely everything together. People always said that we were ‘joined at the hip’ or whatever.” Ace’s eyes stayed focused on his face but he felt her hand come up and touch his arm- his left arm for crying out loud -and softly run her hand up and down. He closed his eyes, shocked by the comfort her touch gave him, and then opened them once more to continue before he lost all of his nerve. “We always got the same question of ‘aren’t the two of you dating yet?’ and yes we had tried once but kissing her felt as though I was kissing my sister, if I’d had one. She was the same and we agreed to never speak of it.”

Ace laughed a little as her hand stopped to rest on his forearm and so Rowan brought his right one up to place it on top. He ignored how good it felt to touch her, ignored the fire it tried igniting in the pit of his stomach. “One day we ended up at a party together, both got absolutely piss drunk, and fell into bed together. Neither of us had actually remembered the sex, for which I was grateful, but we could piece bits together and we were both naked the next morning.” His breath started getting shaky and he gritted his teeth at the onslaught of emotions. He hadn’t actually talked about this, not really and it fucking hurt. The woman in front of him could tell clearly, moving to take his hand in both of hers and squeezed gently.

“Months later, she turned up at the house, barging into my room as she usually would and threw something at me. It was a pregnancy test...” he trailed off, eyes closing again and tipping his head back, much like Ace had done not even ten minutes ago. Rowan heard her suck in a sharp breath and rub her thumb across his knuckles.

“You don’t have to say anymore, it’s alright, Rowan.” She whispered it quietly between them, words drifting off into the night air. He shook his head quickly before dropping his head but keeping his eyes closed. He didn’t think he could look at her for the next bit; he didn’t want to see the pity in her eyes. In all honesty, he had no idea why he was telling her anyway, she was his fucking enemy. Yes, he could say it was to get close to her, to gain her trust but he didn’t have to tell her something so deep and painful. So why the fuck did he even feel like he _wanted_ to tell her all of it?

“No, no...” Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_. “We may not have been a couple but she was my best friend and I told her I’d stay with her, that we’d do it together. One day she’d been so, so excited for some reason and I was confused but when I asked her, all Lyria did was lift her tshirt up. I was confused until I saw what made her so happy. She had started showing, and you could see that wonderful little baby bump. We had things to do that day, but after that, I said we’d meet up later.” Rowan was crying now, but he hadn’t realised he was until a soft but slightly calloused hand started brushing the tears away. “Several hours later, I got the call that she’d been in a car accident. By the time I got to the hospital it was too late, both Lyria and my baby were gone. I was angry and hateful and my other best friend, Lorcan, suffered from the fall out. To this day we still don’t know what happened, but were told by her father, who was driving, that someone purposely drove at them and that his car had been tampered with.”

He was openly sobbing now, chest wracking with each one and his hands were shaking. He’d never get to know his baby, never get to watch them grow up, take their first steps or hear their first word. There would be no watching Lyria come into herself as a mother, no chance of them to be the parents they had wanted to be. Everything had been ripped away from him in a second, and the worst part was that there were still no answers. Rowan was enveloped into Ace’s arms and she tucked his head into her neck while whispering into his ear, all comforting things and rubbed one hand up and down his back. She smelt of jasmine and lemon verbena which clouded his senses and being in her arms felt so, _so fucking good_ but it should have been wrong. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, just breathing in that intoxicating smell. He had no idea how long they stood there just holding each other, but eventually there was a click and the sound of the door sliding. They pulled apart abruptly and put enough distance between them to not look suspicious as Connall’s voice called out “Yo Boss! There’s someone on the phone and apparently he won’t speak to anyone but you.”

“Alright Con, I’ll be right in! And enough with the ‘Boss’ for fucks sake!” Connall just laughed before sliding the door closed, leaving him and Ace alone once more. He was about to say something, anything but she beat him to it, clearing her throat gently.

“So um, you just take your time and come in when you’re ready. Also for what it’s worth, the pain of losing people gets better, you still feel it but it’s not a crushing wait after a while. I’ll see you back inside Rowan.” He stared after her as she walked back into the house, eyes tracking down to her ass before he caught himself, clenching his hands into fists. When he was finally alone, he didn’t know what to do with himself. This mission was simple. Get in, get close, get information and then bring them all down. But right now, he didn’t fucking _want_ to do any of that and he wanted to hold that woman in his arms again. She felt so good and it was like she belonged with him at that moment. He was screaming at himself internally for letting his guard down like that, for letting her weasel her way in. If he didn’t get control of himself, of his traitorous brain then he was screwed.

_So utterly and catastrophically fucking screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Kudos and Feedback is greatly appreciated, I love hearing all of your thoughts on this! <3


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one starts with a bit of Manon’s POV from last chapter when she and Dorian goes upstairs.
> 
> WARNINGS: Manon speaks about things such as suicide, rape, abuse and human trafficking. It’s nothing that’s in detail, it’s just mentioned. If I have missed a warning, please do let me know so I can change this!!
> 
> I spent forever editing this chap just to check, but if there are still mistakes then forgive a gal would you?

Manon knew Dorian was in the room with her, he would always be by her side when she got like this, but still, part of her felt alone, cold, empty and dead. She was sitting at the foot of their bed and was vaguely aware that he’d come to crouch between her knees to clean off her hands, but she didn’t want to look at him, she didn’t want him to see what was going on inside of her head.

_ They’d met about a year and a half ago on Tower Bridge. It was the anniversary of her Thirteen’s- her best friends in life, the ones who had always been there -death and she'd been ready to jump that night until he’d showed up. It wasn’t particularly busy considering it was around three in the morning, only a few cars passing her. Of course they’d passed though, she was half dressed and stumbling all over the place, a bottle of vodka in hand as she stood on that ledge. The jump may not have killed her she knew, but it was extremely cold that night and that freezing water would have. People probably thought she was a drug addicted prostitute that deserved what she was about to do. It was almost true, she wasn’t drug addicted but was most definitely a prostitute but after all of this time, she’d accepted that what happened wasn’t her fault and dying wouldn’t change anything. One car had stopped though, very suddenly, sometimes she could still hear the tyres screeching. There was a woman’s voice, shouting, telling someone to get back in the car and then there was a soft, melodic voice saying “Ma’am? It’s quite cold out tonight, how about we get you down and somewhere warm, huh?” _

_ His voice sounded like heaven and she’d found herself turning towards it, her foot slipping on the edge slightly causing her to lose her balance. Much of it was a blur after that and hard to piece together, but she remembered crying out and having arms wrapped around her. Dorian, or mystery man as he was, looked beautiful back dropped by fuzzy streetlights and she couldn’t help the words that had dropped from her mouth. “Are you my Prince Charming?” And then she’d blacked out, waking up hours later with a dreadful hangover and a woman telling her that she could have a home if she wanted it, she could have a purpose. It would have been dumb to say no, considering her circumstances if she had, and the rest was history. _

They had never really talked about that night, not really, but the prince thing was an ongoing joke between them. Dorian brought it up whenever she wasn’t feeling the best, saying that ‘her prince had come to save her.’ He was ridiculously dramatic, loving and sweet, she hadn’t realised she’d fallen in love with him until it had crept up behind her.

Manon was brought out of her reverie when there were three gentle taps to her knee, and then Dorian had pushed himself up onto his knees so that his face was directly in front of hers. She tried to look away, but his hand cupped her cheek, pulling her back until her gold eyes met his blue ones and he started speaking in soft tones. “Don’t do that. We stopped hiding from one another long ago, sweetheart. Let me in Manon, let me help.”

She took several deep breaths before pushing forward a little and pressing her forehead against his, linking their fingers together and taking her comfort from the feel of his skin on hers.

“They knew they were about to die and so I think they were taunting me, hoping that somehow I’d end their lives fast. It didn’t work; it just made me go slower. I took out the one Aelin carved up first, he was the rapist. He said things, horrible things about the girls he’d...” She didn’t want to talk about it, but she had to, had to tell him or the thoughts would eat her alive. His face hadn’t changed, still the soft and loving expression he’d worn since she’d come home. “It reminded me of the things those bastards would whisper into my ear, about what they’d do to Asterin, to the others if I kept fighting them.” Her breathing turned ragged and her hands shook a little; she hated talking about what was done to them.

“Hey, shh. It’s alright, I’ve got you, I’m right here.” He whispered the words into the space between their lips and Manon wanted nothing more to fall into his arms, just letting him hold her close but she had to push forward.

“I took out the trafficker next. He sold girls and boys off to whomever paid the highest price. Fucking prick sold them. How can you do that? They were _children_.” She could feel the tears building behind her eyelids but she blinked them away. “The last one, the one who gave Aelin the information, he was an abusive bastard. He said that women like me held too much power, that we should be beaten into submission. That all men need women for was to use them as some broodmare for breeding.”

She really did start crying then, at the onslaught of memories the pieces of shits had brought back. The sound of her friends’ screams and the sound of Asterin’s final words to her before she’d pushed Manon through that door.  _We will meet again, in a better world._

Dorian’s arms wrapped around her as he leaned back, pulling her down and onto his lap, cradling her against his chest and tucking her head into his neck. She cried, cried, cried until they turned into broken sobs and from there, just small, hiccupping sniffles. The whole time he just rocked back and forth, murmuring soothing words into her ear whilst he rubbed a hand up and down her back. They stayed together in the peaceful quiet of their room Dorian occasionally mumbling how much he loved her, until a voice, Chaol, called out from downstairs.

“Manon! Dor! Boss wants everyone downstairs.”

She pulled back from Dorian’s neck, staring up into bright blue eyes as he tucked a strand of her white hair behind her ear. “You don’t have to come down love, I’m sure she’d understand if you want to stay up here. You could shower and sleep, it would do you good.”

Manon shook her head before reaching up and holding his hand to her cheek, revelling in the warmth it gave her. “No, I’ll come down, it could be something important.”

He nodded and leaned in to brush their lips together, a soft whisper of a kiss that held promises of what later would bring when they were finally alone. Dorian stood, holding his hands out to help her up and she tangled their fingers and tugged gently, unable to stop herself from saying, “Let’s go then, my Prince.”

She would savour the chuckle he let out as they walked through the door until her last dying breath.

oOoOo

Aelin waited until everyone was inside of her office until she finally answered the phone. Elide, Lys and Lorcan had finally gotten back, Elide saying she’d fill her in on everything later. Manon seemed to be in better spirits, her face no longer dead and blank. As for Rowan, she didn’t know what to think of him. Visibly he looked better when he stepped through the doors, but she knew that was just what he was showing on the surface. Their moment in the garden had done something to her and she couldn’t quite figure out what. He’d basically pulled his heart from his chest and handed it to her. She wasn’t meant to get attached to people like this and yet, deep down inside of her, she knew it was inevitable that she would.

As soon as she tapped accept on the call, she gestured for Elide to start tracing it, everyone holding their breaths as she said, “Sardothien. What do you want?”

There was a slow, lazy drawl from the other end of the line and it made Aelin’s spine go taut. She could see that Lysandra was just the same; neither of them had heard that voice in years. “Now, now, is that anyway to speak to an old friend?”

“We were never friends, Arobynn, we were never anything. Now tell me what you want.”

He laughed gently, as a lover would, making her blood turn cold. Aelin met pine green eyes from across the room, and watched as they went hard and unfeeling at the sound.

“You know what I want, what I’ve always wanted. We could have everything, if only you let yourself realise what you truly want in life.” She couldn’t help the sneer that settled over her face, hands clenched into fists. Aedion received a glare when he moved as if to comfort her; she didn’t need that right now.

“I’ve told you once and I’ll tell you again. I will not be your Queen,” she spat the word out, tasting like ash on her tongue, “I will not give you heirs. There will be no us.”

There was more laughter and it made her want to stab something.

“You will come to see that it is what’s best soon enough. How’s the pregnant one by the way? I heard my men were unsuccessful but no matter, I left you a present, hoping you might come around. If not, you know I’m not above forcing you to come home, _Aelin_.” Son of a fucking bitch. Everyone’s eyes widened around the room, the newbies clearly confused by the name, but she couldn’t focus on that right now, she’d deal with it later.

“What present?” She forced the words through gritted teeth, knowing it was most likely a trap for something but she had to know.

“Out in your dingy little apartment in Poplar, yes I know about that one, I left it there. I do hope it’ll persuade you to change your mind. All of my love.” And then the line went dead. She turned her head sharply to look at Elide, the other woman shaking her head saying that she couldn’t trace it. She upturned her desk, sending its contents flying and making a few of the others to let out sounds of shock.

“I thought I was fucking done with that pile of shit! It’ll get worse now, if I accept this ‘gift’ and don’t go home. He’ll say I’m being ungrateful and go after all of you.” Aelin sighed and rubbed her hand across her forehead, wishing for the headache that was now brewing would just fuck off. She looked up when Lysandra spoke from the other side of the room, voice steady and determined.

“You aren’t going back to that hell hole, Ace, you aren’t going back to _him_. We’ll go see if there’s actually anything at the apartment and then we’ll deal with everything else. Do you understand me?”

She sighed and nodded at her friend, wanting to get this over with so they could finally sleep. Her plans and schemes were better after she rested and she could think rationally. Slipping into their boss, their leader, she ordered, “Blackbeak, Havilliard, Salvaterre and Whitehorn. You’re all coming with me. We move out in ten minutes so get all of your gear together fast. We have to be prepared for everything.” They all nodded in consent and everyone began filing out of the room but not before added on, “Keep your wits about you, just in case he knows about this place too.”

Aelin went to start cleaning up and jumped slightly, realising that Rowan was still in the room. He was looking at her weirdly, but she didn’t have time to think about it before the look disappeared and he walked over to stand in front of her. Tentatively, he brought his hand up in front over her face, hesitating a little and searching her eyes for an answer. Words weren’t working for her and she could feel the heat of him in the space between them, and so she simply leaned into his hand. Rowan let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief, cupping her jaw and rubbing a thumb along her cheekbone. “Are you alright? What he said, what he was asking for, that was...”

He trailed off knowing that what Arobynn had said could only be taken one way. “I’m alright, I promise. You didn’t have to stay, you know, I won’t break.”

His smile was soft, happy and his eyes were full of something she couldn’t place, looking as though they sparkled a little in the dim lights of her office. “I don’t think anyone could break you, _Aelin_. What’s up with that anyway?”

She rolled her eyes at him, raising a hand to hold his wrist, squeezing lightly. “I’ll tell you, but later, we have things to do. Now go.”

The backs of his fingers stroked down her cheek, sending shivers down her spine before he pulled away. Her eyes fluttered closed at the touch but when she opened them again he was gone. Gods, he was making her feel things she’d never felt before, not even those days with Sam had made her feel like this. Aelin shook her head to clear it of the thoughts of silver hair and green eyes. She would deal with all of that another time.

Right now, she had to go deal with the wannabe King’s bullshit. By the end, she’d make him pay for every last atrocity he’d committed, and then revel in the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Arobynn, am I right?  
> Kudos and Comments are so greatly appreciated, so thank you all, so much<3


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so, I do really like this one and I really hope you like it too:) 
> 
> Warnings: Blood, self harm, talks of suicide and a teeny bit of violence.
> 
> I was also listening to In This Shirt by The Irrepressibles and To Build a Home by The Cinematic Orchestra writing this, from the line "Once everyone was situated..." in case you wanted to as well.

It had been several days since the phone call from Arobynn, since they’d gone and collected his ‘present’, and Rowan still didn’t have a fucking clue what was going on. Manon didn’t speak to anyone other than Dorian; she wouldn’t even leave her room. Aelin always seemed to be torn between going to comfort her, and giving her the space she was obviously asking for. Rowan and Lorcan had tried to piece things together, but still they were left in the dark.

_They all filed into the apartment one by one, walking down a small hallway, where everyone stopped short at the sight they were met with in the living room. There was a body in the middle of the room, wrists cuffed and attached to the ceiling by a chain, feet just scraping the floor and a bag over the person’s head. By the looks of the small, barely there twitches, whoever it was, was still alive. “Havilliard, Salvaterre, go and check the rest of the rooms. No one touches the body until I say so.” The boys nodded and did as Aelin- Rowan would get the answers on that name, whether she liked it or not –told them. There was a faint moan, and he, Manon and Aelin turned towards the body, their hands going towards their weapons. Manon checked the windows and the doors to the balcony before shaking her head. All locked and untouched._

_“The rest of the place is all clear, boss.” Lorcan said as he and Dorian entered the room. Aelin slowly walked to the body, grasping the bag in one hand before yanking it off. Each of them flinched at the unexpected cry of pain and shock, but it did not come from who they could now see was a woman, hanging from the ceiling. It was Manon who’d let out the noise, hand reaching for something as she collapsed onto her knees. Dorian was there in the blink of an eye, asking her what was wrong as she started shouting;_

_“Get her down! Get her down now!” Both Rowan and Lorcan rushed forward, taking the weight from the woman’s arms while Aelin started picking the locks to the cuffs. It barely took her a minute before the mystery woman’s hands were free, allowing him and Lorcan to lower her to the ground. Manon crawled from where she was, pushing them out of the way to cradle a blonde haired head in her lap, mumbling as she sobbed. “A-asterin, Asterin wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up.”_

_Dorian let out a choked sound, while Aelin’s eyes had widened, staring at the two women on the floor. “Whitehorn, Lorcan, get her up and down to the car. We have to get her back to the house now.” They moved to do just that, when a phone started ringing, setting them all on edge. Aelin pulled it from her pocket, glaring at the screen before she answered. “You sick fucking bastard, I’ll kill you for this.” That same laughter from earlier in the evening rang out through the room, and Manon growled._

_“This is me showing you I am willing to compromise, dearest one. Come home Aelin, come home to me and this all ends here.” Rowan felt his shoulders go stiff, ignoring the way Lorcan eyed him, and moved to lift Manon’s friend into his arms. Aelin was sneering again and the gods help him, but he wanted to go over and comfort her, make her smile the way she had back in the garden. Lorcan was still watching him and he made his face settle into the same blank expression he usually had around everyone._

_“Rot in hell, you prick.” And she hung up, ushering them all out of the door and down to the car._

He came out of his memories when he heard the slide of a door, looking up from his place on the swing to see Gavriel come out of the house, Vaughan just behind him. Lorcan was standing to the side of Rowan, arms crossed as he assessed the way the twins were sparring on the grass. They stopped when Rowan looked up to ask Gavriel, “How’s your patient?”

“In and out of consciousness. Manon came out of her room once earlier, telling me that I was to check on her friend every hour, before she disappeared again.” Gavriel sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“Has anyone actually been told anything about that yet? Ro, Lor, you were both there, do we seriously have nothing on this?” Fenrys said, laughing as he dodged Connall’s right hook. Rowan opened his mouth in order to reply but Lorcan beat him to it.

“Don’t look at me, we weren’t told anything. Well actually, if anyone were to be told something, it would be Whitehorn.” Fenrys and Connall stopped what they were doing, joining Gavriel and Vaughan as they all stared at him in confusion.

Rowan stood slowly, turning to his second, neither of them willing to back down as Rowan said through gritted teeth, “And just what, is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m not blind you know, I’ve seen the looks you and the bitch have been giving each other when you think no one is watching. I saw the way you acted at what Hamel said that night to her on the phone.”

Fuck it, he had no idea he was being so obvious, but he sure as hell didn’t let anything show now. “This mission is to get in, get close to them, get all of the intel we could and then take them down. So I got in close. What you are seeing, Salvaterre, is me doing my job.” Lorcan only scoffed at him and shook his head, telling the twins to gather their shit so they could all go inside because the bastard was hungry. As they were walking back through the doors, knowing they couldn’t say much, Connall still took the time to tease Lorcan, baiting him for some sort of response.

“He says these things, but what about Lochan? The sexual tension could be cut with a goddamn machete when you two are in the same room, ever since your little fight.” Rowan watched as Lorcan pointedly ignored him for a few minutes as they walked into the kitchen, seemingly trying to put something together that wouldn’t seem weird if they were overhead.

“Oh Please, she’s a looker for sure, but I would not put my cock in that. I would like to keep it attached.” At that moment a throat was cleared from the doorway, causing them to turn suddenly, where the woman in question was now standing. Lorcan’s eyes went wide when he realised she’d probably overheard, and the twins were trying not to laugh at him. Vaughan just looked between the two, shifting on his feet as Elide made her way into the room, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. Gavriel was sitting at the bar, reading the paper, or so it looked as his eyes kept popping up over the top, waiting for the silence to break. Lorcan’s mouth opened and closed several times and Rowan thought Elide was about to cut off whatever bullshit was building, before there was a scream and the sound of something crashing. They were all running towards the sound immediately, coming into the living room to find Ren with Lysandra and Yrene tucked behind him, his gun pointed at a very confused Asterin, who was armed with a knife.

“Where the fuck am I? Who are you people?” She growled, her voice a little scratchy from disuse. Ren didn’t falter, just moved his gun so it pointed at the woman’s head.

“Put that down and we can tell you everything you want to know, but so help me, you come near these women again, I’ll put a fucking bullet between your eyes.” It was at that moment that Manon appeared at the other door, hands shaking as she gestured for Ren to lower his gun. Asterin turned to her, knife clattering to the floor as she flung herself at the other woman, both of them breaking out into sobs at the hug.

Rowan watched on in confusion as Manon breathed out, “You’re alive. How are you alive? There was no way you could have survived that.” Asterin laughed lightly, squeezing tighter before pulling away.

“That is a very, very long story.”

“Then you sit, I’ll grab you something to eat and then we can talk.” Asterin nodded and moved to the sofa, easing herself down into the soft cushions, flinching as Gavriel moved to kneel in front of her with a medical bag. Rowan hadn’t even seen him move to get it.

“Easy, it’s alright, I just want to check your bandages. I’m the one that’s been changing them and helping to get you better, I’m Gavriel, but you can call me Gav if you like.” The woman only nodded and held out her hands, watching him with weary eyes as he peeled the gauze off of her wrists. After the first one was done, Manon walked back in with a plate of food, followed by Dorian, Chaol, Aedion and Aelin.

Once everyone was situated, Asterin started talking and didn’t stop until her voice was hoarse. From what he’d gathered, Manon’s grandmother had sold Manon, Asterin and the rest of their friends into some kind of prostitution ring. They were all stuck in one room of this house hidden somewhere in London, where men would come in and take their pick of them, and the price was higher if you wanted extra time. She had said there was one night where Sorrel, another girl, had come back in with the keys to their door. All of them had made a break for it until they had been cornered. Asterin had seen her chance to push Manon through a door that led to a hallway, and eventually to the front door. Apparently there were candles in the room because it was one of the rooms where some of the men liked to take their time and have a sort of mood set. Asterin, Sorrel and Vesta, another out of their Thirteen, had grabbed some of them and threw them to the floor, setting a fire to block all of the exits and making sure Manon couldn’t get back to them. Apparently each of the girls had laughed before attacking; making sure the scumbags would go down with them. Asterin had told them she was on the verge of passing out when she vaguely remembered being lifted and carried out. When she had woken up, she was in a new place, but was stuck doing the same thing for Arobynn’s men.

By the time Asterin had gotten it all out, Manon had thrown up at least twice, shaking in Dorian’s arms. Asterin was a pillar of steel where she sat, eyes full of fire, even when Manon asked shakily, “Was anyone else saved?” Asterin turned her head to stare out of the window, hands clenched into fists.

“Vesta was there too. Someone, who I remember they all called Cortland, used to take her away. One time she came back with a dagger she had stolen,” Asterin let out her first unsteady breath, turning back to Manon with tears in her eyes, “she asked me to end it, because she’d had enough. She died in my arms and I almost turned the blade onto myself after, but a guard walked in before I could. I swore then that I’d hold on, long enough to make those men pay, long enough to take out your grandmother. Only then when there was nothing left for me, would I have joined you all in that better world.”

Manon was crying again, almost hyperventilating. “But you had saved me, I still would have been out there. You wouldn’t have tried to find me?”

“They had told me that the ‘one with the pretty gold eyes’ didn’t get very far before they got to you. I was told you were dead, alongside everyone that we loved.” The last words were interrupted by a choked off sound and the two women were in each other's arms once more. Rowan blinked, feeling something wet fall down his cheeks, and lifted a hand to wipe the tears away. When he looked around, everyone was sniffling, faces full of sorrow. Everyone but Aelin, who stood from her seat, body rigid with anger. She drifted past Rowan, fingers grazing the back of his hand as she did so, before kneeling down in front of Asterin. Rowan ignored the tingling feeling her touch had left, watching her remove a small blade from her boot, raising her left hand and displaying her palm, where a faint scar lay. She sliced into her palm, following that old scar, looking directly at the two embracing women as she said;

“I’ll make you the same promise I made to Manon: With the spilling of my own blood, I swear to you that your time for revenge and justice will come. I’ll hand you those who have wronged you on a silver fucking platter, for you to do as you please. If I break this promise to you,” Aelin took her bleeding hand and linked it with Asterin’s left, pressing their palms together, “my blood is on your hands. Free for you to take from me if you deem it, in return for the justice I could not provide.”

It was in that moment, Rowan felt as though his whole world shifted. When this mission was over he’d lose her in each scenario. Either by his own hand, or someone else’s. But this was the mission he was given. He would do what was asked of him, would do what was necessary, even if it broke him in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do we feel about this one? I may have cried writing it. Your Kudos and Comments are appreciated:)  
> Until next time my lovlies<3


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy so, it might just be a bit of a filler update, but I am introducing a little ship here, because I can. Surprise!

“So, am I finally going to get some insight on this whole name thing, or are you going to keep me guessing?”

Aelin stopped her assault on the punching bag, looking to the sound of that sinful voice to find Rowan in the doorway to the gym, leaning against the frame with his arms folded across his chest. He was dressed in nothing but low hanging sweats, feet bare and hair still messy from sleep. She must have woken him up with all of her noise, considering his room was pretty much directly above. Aelin had woken several hours earlier, sweaty with her clothes sticking to her body. The nightmare was a bad one and she’d needed to do something to take her mind off of it. So here she was, breathing heavily and mouth salivating at the sight before her. Choosing to ignore his question, she returned it with one of her own, slowly unwrapping the tape from her hands as she sat on the nearest bench.

“It’s five in the morning. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Fuck. She’d been down here for two hours. That explained why she ached everywhere. He walked across the room towards her, stopping just short of the bench, waiting for her to nod before he too sat down. Rowan’s hand reached out and took her own, making her hold her breath as he took over on the tape. He was soft and gentle, moving carefully, soothing her knuckles with his thumbs. When he was finished, he kept hold of her hands, thumbs still moving and she finally managed to drag her eyes to his face. He was frowning down at her hands, more specifically, the long slice in her left hand that was still healing. Finding her voice she spoke softly;

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

That frown of his turned into a smile, just a little quirk of his lips and he leaned back to meet her eyes. “That’s alright. I heard one of the twins get up just a little earlier. I found Con in the living room with Ren quietly talking before coming here. They make quite good friends.” He was right of course. Aelin had noticed the two of them together in their free time, but she could also see the subtle looks Ren would give the other man when Connall would turn away for a moment. “Now, stop avoiding. You said you’d tell me about the name.” She rolled her eyes as she sighed. It was hard sometimes to talk about it, and he was still fairly new so she didn’t really want to tell him. Yet, for them to work together, they needed to build trust in one another and so she had to tell him.

“Aelin is my real name. ‘Celaena’ is just my cover, but they all still call me ‘Ace’. But to be exact, my full name is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius.” She watched the way he began to nod before stopping short, eyes going wide as he pieced it together.

“Wait, you mean as in Rhoe Galathynius?”

She chuckled, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. “Yes, the one and only. My father. Aedion is my cousin. I’m honestly surprised none of you put that together, we look the same.”

“To some maybe, but personally, I don’t think that anyone could compare to you.” Aelin almost choked a little, eyes widening, and mouth open but no words left her. Rowan never looked away, just continued to stare at her with those beautifully bright green eyes. Taking a few deep breaths she tried to joke;

“You’re just saying that to cover up. You just don’t want me to tell Lys she might have to start competing for Aedion’s affections.” It worked because he laughed but that didn’t help her situation. His laugh was deep, rumbling and Aelin suddenly wanted to feel the vibrations it would have emitted over certain places on her body. She squeezed her thighs together and rubbed them, noting the way his eyes darkened when he caught the movement. Gods above, she needed some self control over her traitorous thoughts. Clearing her throat, she decided to put them back on track before she snapped. “I was around nine or ten when it happened. People who hated my family had broken into the house.” Her voice turned hard, reliving some of her worst memories. “My parents had a plan of course, if something like that were to happen. Elide’s mother had woken me in the middle of the night, getting me out of the house as fast as she could as my mother had asked. I was put into a car with some of his men to get me away.” She hadn’t realised her hands were shaking until Rowan started rubbing his thumb across her knuckles again. Aelin felt him move close, basically pressed up against her side and the heat radiating off of him was comforting, along with that lovely scent of pine trees.

“You don’t have to keep going, it’s alright.” She shook her head. It was only fair she gave him something in return for that night in the garden, besides, she’d already started now.

“The car was run off of the road somewhere, into some abandoned building site. I was told to stay in the car and when I was left alone all I could hear were gunshots. I hid on the floor between the seats but after that everything was blank, until I woke up in a random house. There was a young man with red hair, Arobynn, telling me that I was ‘safe’ now.” Aelin leaned into Rowan, feeling him lift his arm and wrapping it around her shoulders. “I wasn’t safe there at all.” Once upon she had thought it was safe, whenever she was with Sam, until all of that went to shit too.

“You’re safe now, you’re safe from him.” Oh, how desperately did she wish that was true.

“But I’m not Rowan, I’m not. You personally have seen what he’s been trying to do. He was going to kill Chaol and Yrene, kill the goddamn baby. Everyone knows I do not tolerate the harming of children. I’ll go back, if it means keeping everyone safe, I’ll go back to him.” She’d go back and be another one of his _things_ again, his so-called Queen. The man next to her looked angry now, eyes narrowed and lips pressed into a thin line. Rowan took controlled breaths before he spoke, voice hard and determined.

“No. We won’t let him have you. I won’t let him have you.” _If only it were that easy._

“You won’t have a choice,” she breathed, “he’ll kill you all of-”

Aelin was cut off when Rowan pressed his hand over her mouth. Apart from the few calluses, his skin was soft and she wanted to feel more. “No, I don’t want to hear it. Everything will be fine.”

“Okay, okay.” She relented, figuring it would no doubt be brought up again. “You want to help me make pancakes? Yrene has been wanting them a lot lately.” Rowan let out a sigh of relief, seeing that she wasn’t going to argue and nodded, soft smile returning.

“Yeah, sure. Although, you better watch your back, the twins might get upset at you for taking over their mother hen duties.”

“I’ve got you to protect me though.” Aelin said with a wink as they stood, moving towards the door. She could have sworn he was sad when he muttered from behind her, and she wished it didn’t affect her so much.

“Of course you do.”

It was foolish of her, but there was no stopping the growing feelings inside of her chest. She just hoped that in the end, it didn’t wreck them both.

oOoOo

Connall did not trust this tingling feeling he had whenever Ren would smile. He’d never felt like this, ever, and it scared the absolute shit out of him. They’d bonded the first night he and the other got here, over their love of books. It was the job, to get in, to get close and so, when asked about his interests he’d said he loved to read. Ren had perked up when he’d said so and had asked more about genres and authors. Oddly they both were lovers of Jane Austen novels. Connall had always kept to himself, considering in his line of work, they’d always looked down on him whenever he mentioned liking guys as well as girls. So he never went for what he wanted. But then Rowan agreed to this fucking mission and Ren had the audacity to smile at him. The two of them just clicked, in ways that were different from what he felt with anyone else. They understood one another and he hadn’t had that with another person, only Fenrys, but they’re brothers, twins.

Rowan and their new ‘boss’ had come back up a little over thirty minutes ago, disappearing into the kitchen as they argued about the best pancake toppings of all things. Aelin glanced in the living room as they passed, seeing he and Ren sat closer than necessary- Connall was nearly in Ren’s lap, they were that close -watching one of the Pride and Prejudice adaptations together and had quirked a brow. Connall had put a little more distance between the two of them after that, ignoring the quick flash of hurt and confusion on Ren’s awfully beautiful face. And really, beautiful might have been an understatement. He had no words when he looked at the other man. There was always an urge to run his hand through those long, dark locks that reached his shoulder. His eyes were a deep brown, warm and sometimes Connall couldn’t make himself look away. The scar on Ren’s face only added to the beauty of him and he wanted to gently trace with his fingers, and then follow the same trail with a soft press of lips.

“Con, are you okay? You’ve gone quite red.” _Shit, shit, shit._

Clearing his throat and cursing his mind for giving him scenarios he would never get to explore, he forced out a quick, “I’m fine.” Even so, Ren slowly lifted a hand, pressing the back of it to Connall’s cheek, and he held his breath.

“You don’t feel too hot. Are you sure that it’s nothing?”

“Yes, all good.” The hand on his cheek lingered, twisting to cup his face gently, thumb swiping back and forth just under his eye before brushing a piece of Connall’s dark hair away from his face. His hair was the main, distinguishable thing between him and Fenrys. For one stupid moment, he though Ren might lean in and he let out an unsteady breath, which seemed to bring Ren back to himself and pulled away. Connall missed the touch instantly, wanting to bring the other man back in, closer than before and find out if his lips were as soft as they looked.

Feeling like the biggest idiot ever, he looked away before standing abruptly. Ren tilted his head back, watching him and Connall could see regret in his eyes, but only for a second and then it was gone. It was dumb to think he could actually have what he wanted, and even he was dumber for letting his feelings loose when in the end, Ren would be gone. “I’m going to wake up Fenrys, because if I don’t, he’ll stay in bed until noon.” He was out of the room and moving up the stairs as soon as he’d finished talking, ignoring the quiet murmur of his name. Once inside his shared room, he shut the door with a resounding click, leaning heavily against it and closing his eyes. There was some shuffling of bed sheets and quiet steps before he felt Fenrys beside him, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Fenrys spoke softly, still a little groggy from sleep.

“This mission is not what we anticipated, Fen.”

“I know. I mean, those men they killed for attacking the Westfalls, I didn’t even care. I was glad. And strangely, I want to be friends with them all, I want to keep them safe.” Gods, what the hell was happening to them? Why couldn’t it just have been a simple, easy job?

“I think I like him.” It wasn’t what he meant to say, but it was what came out.

“Who is him?” Opening his eyes, he looked at his brother. There was no shock on his face, no sign that he was mad. He just raised a brow, a small knowing smile on his lips.

“Ren. But it looks like you already knew that.”

“I know you, better than I know myself, you big idiot.” _Jerk._

“Rowan will kill us, if he knows we’re slipping. But I can’t help it, they’re just...he’s just...” Fenrys’ hand moved to hold the back of his neck, pulling him in so their foreheads touched. They were the same, yet they were opposite, staring at one another.

“I am your brother, and I’ll always choose you, no matter what you do. We’ll be okay, in the end.”

Every part inside of him wanted so badly to believe him, to trust in his words. Yet Connall knew, he knew this was going to change them forever. There was only one question though.

_Were they strong enough to deal with the fallout?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!!:) Also a ship name for Con and Ren? I need you to tell me your ideas on it;)


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, this one is a shortened update, not even 2k words. Thats because I took some off an moved it into 9:) Ren and Connall’s ship name is now Renall, thank you Terra_Banks. I might write content on these two in other AUs as well? I just love them<3
> 
> A/N: If you read Surprises, the chap will come but I messed it up and I’ve had to redo things. And I’ve also had a few issues at home but I promise to get it to you as soon as I can<3

Gavriel, Vaughan and Rowan were walking through Hyde Park, coffees in hand. It was early morning, grass still covered in dew and their breath could be seen on the air. A few days ago, Aelin had told them that Arobynn had a few men who stayed in the area a lot and she needed people to come down to see if they could spot anyone, taking all of their findings back to her. Rowan had offered himself up for the job, along with Vaughan and Gavriel. The two of them had agreed but Gavriel knew it was just to get them alone, could see it in the way his Boss was very adamant that the three of them could do it. So here they were, silently walking, seeing absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

Rowan nodded towards an empty bench, gesturing that they should sit about twenty minutes into their walk. Rowan and Vaughan sat, but he chose to remain standing, facing them so they were covering all angles. The former was fiddling with the lid of his coffee cup, sighing when the latter turned and raised a brow at him. “Come on Ro, spit it out. You know something.” Vaughan just stared, waiting, and he felt himself go still when Rowan finally opened his fucking mouth.

“She’s Rhoe’s daughter.” Oh, for the ever loving fuck. Oh gods.

“Tell me you’re joking.” He whispered it, knowing what the answer would be, but he was terrified anyway.

“I’m not joking, Gav.” Rowan was looking at him, worry etched all over his face, but he didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to do. This was all so unbelievably fucked up. Vaughan’s only sign of being shocked was the way his eyes widened just a fraction. Despite that, he was probably running over everything in his head, trying to figure out how he missed something so important. “Rhoe Galathynius, the man who led this gang before her, had a daughter. There is no information on her anywhere, absolutely nothing. But she was around what, nine or ten when he was killed, so her parents must have set something up in case the worst happened, making it look like she never even existed.” He felt sick. If he hadn’t left, if he hadn’t listened to Eliana, then maybe he could have done something, could have kept Aelin from Arobynn. Could have kept her safe.

But Eliana, his beloved Eliana had made him go, to keep him safe and their son, their Aedion. She had known who Gavriel was, why he was with them all of those years ago. It was his task back then to take down Rhoe and the whole organization, but she had shown him that they weren’t bad, not really. They were the ones trying to keep the city safe. Gavriel hadn’t meant to fall in love with her, but she was just so good, so pure and so fucking beautiful. He had left before it all went to shit, telling his bosses he was compromised, though Eliana would have never hurt him. He had walked away from the love of his love, his son. And now he was finding out he’d walked away from his niece. Which she was really, although Eliana and Aelin’s mother were cousins, they were sisters in all the ways that mattered. The realisation knocked the breath out of his lungs, his knees going weak, almost dropping to the ground before Vaughan was by his side, holding him steady. “Fuck Gav, what the hell is wrong?”

“She’s my niece.”

Rowan was confused; his tell was the way he scrunched his nose a little. “You fell in love with Eliana on that assignment we know, and she fell pregnant, but that doesn’t make Aelin your niece Gav.”

“It does because I married her.”

The sudden silence between them was deafening. He’d never told either of them this. Suddenly Rowan was glaring at him, slowly standing so that they were level with one another, face to face.

“I’m sorry; I thought you just said that you married her. This by the way would make you related to them, which would mean in the end, you’d go down with them.”

No going back now, the damage was already done. “I married her, Rowan. I took her last name and she had the marriage certificate. I didn’t think at the time and then everything happened...I didn’t think I’d ever be back here.”

“Fuck! Why have you never mentioned this before?!”

“I’ll always protect her, I’ll always protect them. Lia knew who I was, what I was there for. I told her once, that I’d leave it all behind, but she made me go, so that maybe one day I’d get to know my son. That they’d find me when the dust settled.” But it didn’t end that way. Rhoe, Evalin and his beloved were all gone and his son lost. It took him years to find Aedion and when he did, he was a coward, never approaching the boy, the man now, that he’d kept tucked close to his heart. Vaughan was now swearing, in multiple languages and Rowan was just staring at him, pine green eyes burning holes into his skull.

“One of them is going to piece together who you are eventually, Gav. Aelin asked how I hadn’t noticed how similar she and Aedion were. We need to start moving faster but I don’t know how to do that. They’re just so...” Rowan trailed off but he didn’t need to explain more. Gavriel understood perfectly, having been through this already. It was hard getting so close and going so deep undercover because the lines always blur one way or another.

You just have to figure out which side you’ll be on when it disappears completely, before it’s too late.

oOoOo

Aelin sat on the sofa in the living room, her legs tucked underneath her as she watched Lorcan, Elide, Manon, and Dorian play twister. She laughed as Lorcan, giant brute that he was, collapsed and began grumbling about how stupid the game was. “Oh come on, Lorcan. No need to be a sore loser.” Fenrys goaded him from his spot on the chair, bag of peanuts in hand. Lorcan simply flipped him off and Fenrys chuckled, throwing a peanut at his forehead. Manon had an unfair advantage, Aelin thought, considering how fucking flexible the woman was. She was somehow weaved in between Elide and Dorian and didn’t look bothered by the way she bent. Chaol flicked the spinner again, calling out a ‘right hand, blue’ just as Rowan, Gavriel and Vaughan walked in. All three men looked amused by the sight before settling themselves around the room. Vaughan moved towards Lorcan, still looking like a kicked puppy and Gavriel towards Fenrys, who frowned when the older man began stealing his snacks. Rowan however, he moved to sit beside her, a strong thigh pressed against her feet.

Aelin ignored the urge to press against him more and asked, “See anything interesting out there?”

Rowan shook his head, watching as the three idiots on the floor collapsed into a pile of limbs when Dorian moved wrong. “Nothing. It seemed oddly quiet though, I don’t know how to explain it.”

“We’ll just have to keep an eye out then.” All he did was nod. He seemed quite sullen and part of her desperately wanted to ask if he was alright but thought better of it. She still didn’t know what she felt about him and wanted to keep it between the two of them for now.

“Where’s Aedion?”

“Lys wanted to go shopping, again, and she took Asterin too. I made Aedion go so that he could keep an eye out.” Lysandra thought it would help Asterin feel better to get out of the house, to go and do something for herself. Manon had wanted to go with them but decided to let them be, to not overcrowd her friend. There was a rustling of plastic as the Twister mat was flattened again and Connall, Ren, Fenrys and Chaol started playing. Aelin didn’t miss the way when Gavriel called out ‘left foot, yellow’, Ren slipped just a little and brushed against Con, making the other man’s face flush. They stared at each other for a minute, abruptly looking away when the next move was called. Aelin let a little knowing smirk slip, just in time for Ren to catch her eyes. He had the balls to look at her dumbly, as if he hadn't a clue what he’d just been doing. They all forgot how attentive she was to things and thought they were being sneaky when they weren’t. She would be happy if they made a go of things, once they both stopped being idiots about it. Ren and Connall suited each other.

Yrene walked in from the kitchen with a small tray of food, murmuring gently to Rowan, Gav and Vaughan. It was now noon after all and they boys had been gone all morning. Vaughan walked to where she placed it on the coffee table, giving his thanks as he reached for one of the sandwiches. Yrene only smiled back at him and was just pulling herself back up to normal height when she let out a shocked, “Oh gods fuck.” Aelin stood instantly and Chaol abandoned the game, rushing to his wife’s side.

“Love, are you alright?” She nodded, one hand on her back and the other on her swollen belly. Everyone had stopped what they were doing now, all on alert as they watched.

“Yeah, yes, just fine. Uh, no need to panic.” Very reassuring. Aelin moved to stand in front of her, placing a hand on top of Yrene’s. The woman leaned back a little to look at her, wide eyes blinking a couple of times.

“My waters just broke.”

_Oh gods fuck, indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am sorry this one was short, but it's just how I wanted the chap to end!  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Update!! I really like this one:)
> 
> READ THIS: In the next few days I will be posting an Elorcan deleted scene that shouldn’t have been deleted. It was part of the last chap but my dumb brain didn’t post that copy and you’ll need it because there is Elorcan stuff next chap. Also if you don’t usually, please read the notes at the end too this time.
> 
> another note- the song lyrics used are from Turning Page by Sleeping at Last, I’ve always thought the song fit a few of my favourite ships including Rowaelin.

Aelin couldn’t stop pacing in the kitchen and the sound of Yrene screaming upstairs was tearing her apart from the inside out. She had wanted to take her to the hospital and the cautious part of her still does but the twins had advised against it. Aelin was glad they’d made her see at least a little sense as her judgement went out of the window the minute Yrene’s waters broke.

_Aelin just stared at her friend, while Chaol simply started panicking, repeating ‘oh gods’ over and over again. “Hospital.” She finally pushed out, “We need to get you to the hospital.”_

_“No!” Connall and Fenrys shouted at the same time and she turned to them with a glare, satisfied that they looked slightly apologetic for having disagreed with her._

_“She’s about to have a fucking baby, why the fuck shouldn’t we be taking her to the hospital?” Fenrys answered her as Connall moved to help Yrene sit while Dorian tried to calm Chaol down._

_“There’s already been one attempt on her life, both her and the baby. There would be no time for you to bribe whatever doctors and nurses, no time to set up proper security at the hospital. Even if there was, you have no idea where Hamel has his men placed, it’s too risky.” He was right, Arobynn was going to great lengths trying to bring her back and she wouldn’t risk the lives of her family, of the little bundle of joy they were finally about to meet._

_“Then what the hell are we meant to do?”_

_“I can do it.” All heads whipped to where Manon was now holding Yrene’s hand, who had her eyes closed and breathing slowly. “There was a girl that was brought into the house one time, she was knocked up by one of the men who used to come in. No one would take her to get help and she was left in a small, dingy room of the house. Asterin and I helped her give birth but we don’t know what happened to either of them afterwards.” Manon crouched next to Yrene, rubbing her hand soothingly. “Let me help you bring my niece or nephew into the world. I promise I can do it.”_

_Yrene nodded._

It had been almost three hours since. Manon sent Dorian down with updates regularly and apparently everything was moving quite slowly. Aedion, Lysandra and Asterin had come back about twenty minutes ago, Asterin dropping her bags and making for the stairs as soon as she knew what was happening. Aelin’s pacing was halted when strong hands gripped her waist and she looked up to see pine green eyes staring at her with worry. Gentle fingers tucked a wayward curl behind her ear before Rowan cupped her cheek. “She’s going to be alright, they both are.” She gave a half-hearted no before burying her head into Rowan’s chest. One of his arms wrapped around her, his hand rubbing soothingly while his other hand moved to tangle in her hair, just holding her to him. After a few peaceful moments of just being held by Rowan, of breathing in the calming scent of him, Aelin felt the slight movement and vibrations of his chest. At first she thought he was laughing and she was about to lift her head to as the stupidly beautiful man just what the fuck he was laughing at, but that’s when she heard it. Just soft murmurings reached her ears to begin with and then slowly words became clearer along with a tune.

Rowan was singing.

_I've waited a hundred years_

_But I'd wait a million more for you_

_Nothing prepared me for_

_What the privilege of being yours would do_

Aelin gasped, tilting her head back to look at him, seeing his eyes sparkle as he gave her a soft smile, leaning down to rub his nose across hers, his next words breathed only inches from her lips.

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch_

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush_

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough_

Without realising, Aelin raised both her hands to cup his cheeks, rubbing her thumbs just underneath his eyes and watching the lids flutter at her touch. She heard and felt Rowan breathe in deeply before he opened his eyes again, pulling her tighter against his chest and pressing their foreheads together.

_Well I would have known_

_What I was living for all along_

_What I've been living for_

She didn’t have a fucking clue what to do, what to say, and just stood there staring wide-eyed up at him as he stopped singing but still held onto her. When he spoke next, the words were quiet whispers as if what he was telling her was some kind of secret. It was in a way, as Aelin didn’t think the rest of her family knew whatever the fuck this feeling was that was growing between her and Rowan. “I know this is probably awful timing, considering this moment should be all about Chaol and Yrene, they’re having a god’s damned baby, but I needed you to know. I needed you to know that even though it’s barely been three months, but a part of me feels like I’ve been waiting for you.” There was a gasp, and she only realised it was her who had made the noise when Rowan chuckled lightly. “It seems ridiculous I know, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone, ever. If you don’t want to explore this thing between us,” he brought her hand to press against his chest where his heart was beating rapidly, “I would understand completely.”

She smiled so wide her cheeks hurt, she just couldn’t help it. It wasn’t supposed to be this way, she wasn’t meant to get attached to anyone, to have feelings, it would put whoever the person was at risk. But then this beautiful man walked into her home with his silver hair, pretty green eyes and tattoos and she was done for. The idea of opening herself up again, to offer someone a way in was a terrifying thought after everything that happened with Sam. Aelin had thought he loved her, in the way that she loved him but she was wrong. As much as it scared her, there was a little voice in the back of her mind that kept shouting at her, ‘trust him, trust him, trust him’. Aelin took the hand he had on her back and brought it up to her own chest, where her heart seemed to be mimicking his own. “I would love to explore this thing with you, Rowan Whitehorn. Now kiss me, you fool.”

The hand in her hair moved to hold the back of her neck before Rowan gently brushed his lips against her own and the sensation of it sent shivers down her spine. Pulling back, he searched her face as if to check for signs that it was still okay, but whatever he saw forced a growl from his throat and he was crashing back into her, this kiss full of want and need. Aelin had wanted to kiss him like this ever since that night in the garden and the waiting had only made it that much better. No matter how desperate he seemed though, Rowan didn’t try to rush it, didn’t try to force her to open up. He kept to her pace, lips parting when hers did, and then deepening the kiss with a moan as she tugged hard on his hair. Both of his hands teasingly ran down her body and over her curves as he backed her up against the counter before they reached her thighs, gripping her tightly and lifting her onto the hard surface, nudging them outwards so he was able to slot himself between them. Her teeth nipped at his bottom lip as she pulled back with a gasp and Rowan took the opportunity to latch onto her neck, teeth sinking into her skin and sucking lightly. Aelin wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer, whimpering when she felt him press right where she needed him most. Something about the move seemed to clear Rowan’s head and he groaned, his breath tickling the sensitive skin he had previously been occupied with. When he pulled back, pressing his forehead against hers, they were both panting hard.

“Fuck,” he breathed, “do you have any idea what you do to me?” Aelin laughed quietly, biting her lip.

“I think I could guess.” Rowan’s eyes darkened when they dropped to her mouth, the grip he had on her thighs becoming almost painful. She was sure there would be bruises left behind after this.

“Bite that lip in front of me again and I’ll have to bite it for you.” He growled. 

Oh, she liked that tone very much; that tone would have her panties dropping in seconds.

They were jolted from their own little bubble when Yrene screamed loudly from upstairs once more, and then everything went quiet for a moment. Aelin looked up at Rowan wide-eyed and worried. It was too fucking quiet, too fucking still. _No_.

One second.

Then two.

Three.

And then finally a cry rang out through the house and it was the most beautiful sound Aelin had ever heard. Her eyes watered as she laughed, Rowan pulling into a hug as she cried tears of joy into his shoulder. Dorian came rushing into the kitchen after what seemed to be an eternity later, a dark brow raising when he caught sight of her compromising position. She merely shook her head to say, _not now_. He beamed at her, eyes glistening as tears streamed down his cheeks. “Yrene and Chaol would like you to meet someone.”

Aelin choked off a sob, gesturing for Dorian to lead the way and jumped off of the counter to follow. When she reached the doorway, she threw Rowan one last smile over her shoulder and took a deep breath.

She had a little one to meet.

oOoOo

Ren watched Connall race out the back door the minute he heard the baby cry, thoroughly looking as though he was about to vomit everywhere. He followed, finding the other man bent at the waist, hands on his knees as he dry heaved. Taking a few careful steps forward he gently placed a hand on Con’s back, rubbing gentle circles. “Hey, it’s alright, they’re okay Con.”

He nodded, taking a deep breath before he stood, turning to face Ren. His eyes looked wet and he was as white as a sheet so Ren lifted a hand without thinking, cupping the back of Connall’s neck to pull him in, tucking his head into the crook of his own neck. “What about you? Are you okay?”

“I know the hospital would have been better but it wasn’t safe, but neither was having her give birth here. Fuck, what if it had gone wrong?”

Ren tangled his fingers into those beautiful dark locks, pressing his cheek to Con’s head. “But it didn't, everything is fine, sweetheart.” Connall shivered under his hands at the touch but he said nothing. There were a few quiet moments where they just held each other, before Con pulled back, placing his hands on Ren’s chest and tilting his head up to look at him. He was only taller than the other by a mere few inches, but he liked the way he was looked up to by those pretty onyx eyes.

“Our mother died giving birth to us, me specifically. That was a home birth too.” Oh, gods.

“Con, I’m so sorry. That’s why you were so scared of choosing where she should be.” He gave a solemn nod, a tear leaking from the corner of his eye. Ren wiped it away with his thumb and then ran the backs of his fingers down the side of his face.

“Sometimes I still feel like it was my fault even though Fen always tells me it isn’t. I don’t know what I would have done if I’d made the wrong call back there.”

“That didn’t happen and even if it had, we would have dealt with it.”

Connall’s fingers curled into his chest, creasing his shirt as he whispered into the breeze, “’We’?”

Ren chuckled, kissing his nose and said, “Yeah, sweetheart, ‘we’.” Con blushed before his hand was coming up, fingers reaching for the scar on his face. He tensed slightly and those fingers stopped until Ren relaxed, and then they traced the shape of lightened, smooth skin.

“Beautiful,” he breathed, “you know that, right?” Ren’s eyes fluttered closed and he shook his head. His scar was disgusting, he knew it was. He jolted, gasping when he felt soft lips pressing against where the scar ran through his eyebrow, following it down his cheek and ending at his jaw. “This scar makes you who you are, shows me how strong you are.” The words were spoken into his neck, goosebumps forming at the tickling sensation of it. “Do not dare to think anything else.”

“You, love, are too good to be true and quite the little tease.” Connall laughed, hands moving to hold his hips and pull him in close.

“Indeed, but you wouldn't have me any other way.”

No, Ren found he wouldn't, because he wanted this man exactly the way he was, and more than he'd wanted anyone else in his life. He smiled widely, tucking a piece of hair behind Connall’s ear, “No, no I wouldn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the fluff, do enjoy it while it lasts. Next chap starts with Yrene whilst she’s giving birth (nothing graphic) and then Aelin comes into the room. You will get insight to Rowan’s feelings on the kiss and uh, it’s picking up on some action:)

**Author's Note:**

> All your feedback is welcomed so let me know what you though. You can find me on tumblr @abraxos-is-toothless. I always upload there first and I'm always fangirling so come say hello if you like<3


End file.
